happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Perxio the Penguin Tickle Story Part 1
Title Perxio the Penguin Tickle Story Part 1 Description Part 1 of a 3 part tickle story about Perxio the Penguin in different ticklish situations Transcript Perxio the black and white Magellanic penguin was in his house one day when he had a feeling that he wanted to be tickled. He walks down into the basement where all his tickle stuff is, and over to his favorite tickle table that has wrist and ankle cuffs on the corners of the table. He then sets the tickle time for two full hours. After he does that, he applies tickle spray to his five tickle spots making him 99x more ticklish. (Armpits, belly, bellybutton, sides, feet) He then gets up on the table and lays on his back, exposing his belly to getting tickled. He does that because he wants the hands and the raspberry blower to tickle his belly and bellybutton first and through the full two hours of his tickle session. He loves having his belly tickled the most. That's also why the hands and the raspberry blower are going to tickle his belly and bellybutton. After the two wrist and ankle cuffs lock him in, he gives the command for the tickle table to tickle him. After he does that, four metal hands pop out from both sides of the tickle table and move toward his belly wiggling their EXTREMELY tickly fingers as they get ready to tickle his helpless, ticklish belly. He smiles and watches as they move closer and closer toward his EXTREMELY ticklish white belly. The four hands are just millimeters over his belly about to touch, and then tickle his defenseless belly. The hands then touch his belly making him squeal cutely. The very next second, the hands are scribbling their EXTREMELY tickly fingers on and around his EXTREMELY ticklish white belly,making them tickle his belly a lot. He laughs hard in delight, just loving the belly tickles. The four metal hands tickle his belly a little faster making him laugh a little harder and louder. He loves the belly tickles that he's getting. In fact, he loves it so much, he has the rasberry blower come in and blow strong raspberries on his bellybutton, making it tickle his bellybutton a lot. He just goes insane with laughter, still enjoying the intense tickling. Tears of laughter stream down his face from the intense tickling, still having a lot of fun as the hands and the raspberry blower continue to torture his helpless belly. The hands and the raspberry blower get so tickly, they're making him laugh harder and louder. He also tries to wiggle around to shake off some of the tickling. The hands and the raspberry blower are so tickly, they're tickling his belly and bellybutton a lot more, causing him to go mad with laughter as his helpless belly continues to be tickle tortured. He is still loving the intense tickling, so he makes two metal hands come in and tickle the underside of his defenseless feet. He laughs harder and louder as the two hands tickle the underside of his feet. The tickling is getting really intense as the hands and the raspberry blower continue to tickle torture him. Four feather rollers come in and tickle in between his toes like saws making him laugh even more knowing that he is ticklish between his toes as well. He is just loving the intense tickles that he's getting. He's having so much fun, he doesn't want it to end. The intense tickling is making him go absolutely mad with laughter as tears of mad laughter stream down his face from how intense the tickling is getting. To make the tickling even more intense he has two metal hands come in and tickle his sides below the white line. He is just losing it with laughter as he continues to be tickled intensely. He's getting to the point where he's laughing uncontrollably, still having a lot of fun with getting tickled. Last, but not least, two metal hands come in and tickle his armpits. He is just going mad with laughter as the tickling continues to intensify. The intense tickling is just making him laugh like crazy. The hands speed up and the raspberry blower blows even stronger raspberries, causing him to laugh so loud, it makes him do his penguin call. He is loving the tickling so much, he makes the tickle level go to its highest setting, making him laugh uncontrollably, still loving the tickling; especially the tickling on his belly and bellybutton. He continues to be tickle tortured for another good hour before the tickle torture ceases. He is just going mad with laughter as tears of mad laughter stream down his face while he is being intensely tickled for the remaining hour of the intense tickling. Another half hour goes by, he's still laughing hard and loud as tears of laughter stream down his face from the intense tickling, still being tickled intensely on his five tickle spots, also still loving the intense tickles. As another fifteen minutes go by, he is going absolutely mad with laughter as he continues being intensely tickled on his five tickle spots which are EXTREMELY ticklish. He is just having a lot of fun with the intense tickling that he's getting. Still getting tickled intensely, he is thrashing out of reflex, making the hands and the raspberry blower tickle the cute penguin's belly and bellybutton a lot more, making his laughter really shoot up high as all this happens. After the final fifteen minutes, the intense tickling finally ceases. Perxio giggles and pants heavily form the nonstop tickling that he got. He also has to admit, he was having a lot of fun. The shackles holding him down to the metal table finally let him go. He collapses to the floor with the immense sensations running though his body. In the end, he goes back to do that again the next day. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions